


She's up to no-good

by Khiela



Series: Twelve Days Till Christmas [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Christmas fic, Gen, POV Male Character, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiela/pseuds/Khiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec should have known it was a bad idea. Christmas silliness in Parker style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's up to no-good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viwiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viwiel/gifts).



Seeing the grin on Parker's face Alec started to doubt his idea to introduce Christmas movies to her. He hadn't seen anything wrong with the idea. Sophie, although absentmindedly, had agreed with him, even!

"Parker?" he tried (very calmly, you should notice) to get her attention. She just smiled that smile that told you she was fantasizing about something. Alec would be ready to bet his lap top that it wasn't about the Hope Diamond this time.

"Parker!" He still didn't get an answer, and before he could get up to shake her, Eliot came in.

And, being Eliot, he immediately noticed the "creepy, up to no-good" smile on Parker's face and the universal "oh shit, what have I done" written on Alec's.

"What did you do, Hardison?" Eliot sounded more exasperated than growly, which Alec took as a good sign and hesitated only slightly before admitting, "I thought it'd be great for Parker to see Grinch."

Eliot just stared at him for a moment, before sighing and biting out, "Dammit, Hardison!"

Parker, seemingly roused from her private la-la-land by the familiar sound jumped up from the sofa she had been sitting and ran to Eliot, grabbed his arm excitedly and nearly sing-songed "Eliot! I want to steal Christmas!"

Eliot rolled his eyes and then turned to glare Alec, who had the decency to look remorseful.  
At least he hadn't let her eat chocolate like she'd wanted...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for December 14th, 2011.  
> Prompt: Parker wants to see if it is possible to steal Christmas.


End file.
